Cloud and Tifa's Story
by lockheart-full-of-strife
Summary: No Cloud, this is it. I knew! I knew there was something going on. But like the fool I am, I pretended like nothing...
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Prologue

"Stay away from me!" she spat as she pushed him away. "Please… let me explain!" He pleaded. "No! How could you?" With her?!" "Tifa please…" "No Cloud, this is it. I knew! I knew there was something going on. But like the fool I am, I pretended like nothing was going on. What was it Strife, that you love so much about her?" Cloud winced at the way Tifa had said his name. "Was it the light brown hair? The aqua coloured eyes? Her peppy attitude… The pink?" She screamed, rage showing on her features. "Tifa…I swear it's not like that."

Tifa's wine coloured eyes were like flames; the look on her face said it all. "Aerith Gainsbrough will regret what she did…" She spat the words like venom. "Teef… What will you do to her? "Do _**NOT**_ call me that!" She yelled this and turned to leave. "Cloud…" she called quietly, he looked up hopeful. "I hate you."

Cloud slumped against the wall as Tifa left the house, slamming the door behind her. Aerith was in trouble, but he didn't quite care. He had lost her.

Tifa Lockheart. Her name fit her perfectly. Cloud had been the one to break all the locks and chains on her heart. Her beautiful waist length auburn hair, her wine coloured eyes, her perfect body. She was, perfect.

Cloud look at his mirror image. His blonde hair stuck up in odd angles, and his friends claimed it defied gravity, but it was just natural. His piercing crystal blue eyes were clouded with guilt and pain. His white shirt clung to his tightly toned stomach muscles, when he hunched over, raking his hand through his hair with frustration. And you could just see a thin scar on his collarbone, which disappeared under his shirt.

"I will get you back Tifa."

The clock read 6:45 pm; the whole apartment was quiet and dark. He had slept the whole day away, and she hadn't woken him up.

"AHH! Where is that stupid phone?" he yelled at no one in particular. He was mad it had woken him up from his pleasant dream world. He smiled at the thought of his dream. "Ah Aerith…" He found his phone under a pile of laundry in the corner of his room. "Hello?" he said groggily. "Zack? It's Tifa; we need to talk. Meet me in twenty minutes." "Teef you"- CLICK. She had hung up.

"ARG!" Zack yelled, grabbing black jeans off of one pile and a navy blue shirt from another pile. "Ah shit…" There was a heavy thud as Zack fell to the floor. He jumped up and ran to the washroom to brush his teeth, Zack's black hair sticking in odd angles from sleeping all day. But as he came to think of it…weather he had been asleep or not, his hair was always like this. That's what the girls loved about him and his best friend Cloud. They envied the way their hair was done and they used no hair products. Everything is all natural. His hazel coloured eyes looked back at him as he made sure all the sleep was gone from his face.

He threw his shirt on and ran to the living room. "Where are my bloody- AH! There are my keys!" he exclaimed. Zack then threw on his steel-toed boots and ran out the door. Out side he jumped onto his fenrir and took off down the street to meet Tifa.

"Hey there flower girl, what's going on?" A tall bald man asked. "Hello Rude. How many times must I ask you to call me Aerith not flower girl? Aerith stated. "Aw, I'm sorry don't be getting' mad at me now!" "That is alright. Now may I ask what you are doing here?" Aerith asked getting to her feet. She had been kneeling over, tending to her flower bed in the abandoned church near her mothers home. And like she did to every man, when she spun around to look at Rude, she took his breath away.

She stood at 5'3 ½. Her hair reached mid-back and was braided all the way down, with a big pink ribbon at the top of her head. She wore a light pink dress adorned with a slightly darker pink cut off jacket. Her boots were loose fitting and a light brown. On her wrists were golden bangles


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Like a gift from the heavens,

It was easy to tell

It was love from above

That could save me from hell

His blue eye's met her wine colored eyes as they danced, instantly making her blush. His hands on her hips as she swayed to the song.

She had fire in her soul

It was easy to see

How the devil himself

Could be pulled out of me….

Her hands gently fell to his broad shoulders, and slithered around her neck, sending shivers trough her spine and a wave of heat spread through them.

There were drums in the air

As she started to dance

Every soul in the room

Keeping time with her hands.

He brought her closer. _'Finally'_ he thought. _'The girl of my dreams… could this actually be real?' _He kissed her slowly, then more fiercely begging to let him taster her. Then without much hesitation she opened her mouth. They stood kissing in the moon lit dance patio for what felt like an eternity. Then they stopped kissing and just looked at each other, passion in their eyes.

In the east like a puzzle that falls into place

You could tell how we felt from the look our faces

Spinning in circles, with the moon in our eyes

No room left to move in between you and I.

She was lifted off her feet bridal style to his car; being assaulted my kisses the whole way. When they finally broke apart Tifa slowly looked at him, "My Father expects me home in an hour." "Then I guess we will have to make the most of our hour won't we?" Cloud murmured against her neck. Tifa giggled as he gently placed her into the back seat, and slowly climbed on top of her.

When he shut the door Tifa stopped giggling and encircled Cloud's neck with her hands. Cloud immediately started to shower her with kisses. "Cloud?" "Mmm?" "Can you take me home…I mean to where you live?" She asked nervously. Cloud lifted his head to look at her, then he smiled, a sly, sexy smile reserved only for her. "Of course, but you know I live half an hour from here right?" "Yes I know at normal speed anyway." Tifa smiled. "I know. Let's just try and make it home before seven am."

Cloud quickly jumped in to the front of his black mustang and took off at an unnatural speed, all the while wondering; "_Am I really doing this? Am I really taking Tifa Lockheart, my raven haired wine colored eyed goddess home with me??" _"Cloud…make sure no one's home okay?" Cloud smiled slyly. "Why? Are you a screamer?" Tifa smiled devilishly. "We'll have to find out won't we?"

As they reached Cloud's flat, Tifa's phone buzzed in her bag. It was a text from her father.

20 min. Until you reach your curfew.

Be careful Sweetie.

Daddy. 10:40pm

Cloud raised an eyebrow; Tifa just shook her head and tossed her phone into her bag and into the back of the car. Cloud continued to drive and seconds later he rolled into his drive way. Quickly parking, and before Tifa even realized it he was at her side opening the door and scooping her out of the seat and into the house in one fluid movement.

Once inside Tifa got an unusual tour of the house. Being pressed against the counter, a wall, a door, the couch, a window… And finally she was lowered onto something soft. _'OHMIGOD!! His bed!'_ She thought, while she continued to kiss him. Slowly, Cloud lifted Tifa's black tank top to reveal a navy blue bra. Tifa looked up, almost scared and searched his face; he smiled at her unsure look, and completely melted her fear away. She brought her hands to the bottom of his baby blue t-shirt, and pulled it over his head, and tossed it over his shoulder, revealing, the sexiest, rock hard abs, anyone could even dream of.

They continued kissing, until Cloud pulled back. "What's wrong?" Tifa asked nervously. Cloud smiled. "Nothing's wrong Teef, I just…want to savor this moment with you." He put his hands on her hips and slowly brought them together at the button and zipper in the middle. Tifa trembled slightly as he started to take them off. Cloud slipped his hands onto her bare legs. Tifa brought her hands to Cloud's waist She unbuttoned his pants and they dropped to the floor. Cloud was left in only his boxers and Tifa in her bra and lacy thong. They continued to kiss and touch, moaning and feeling…slowly everything else left their bodies…

"Hey Tifa."

"Hmm?"

"Tifa wake up"

"Where are we?"

Cloud smiled at Tifa as she started to wake up. "I didn't want to wake you up… you look so beautiful asleep. So I got you dressed and took you home." He softly kissed her fore head. "Oh, Okay." "Will you be able to get into your house?" Cloud asked. "Yep." Tifa smiled. "It's like I have my own special ladder that leads straight to my room." Tifa opened her door and walked over to Cloud's open window. She leaned in with her arms folded under her. "I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow around eleven in the morning okay?" Tifa looked confused, Cloud laughed at her. "Err… why?" "You look so cute confused." This caused Tifa to blush. "You're my girlfriend now Tifa, this wasn't just a one night stand. I love you."

Tears welled up in Tifa's eyes when Cloud gave her a tender kiss on her lips. "Cloud, I do too. I love you." Then Tifa left him. She jogged out of sight and into the back yard.


End file.
